El caso Reneesme Wolfe
by MycontagiousWorldBlack
Summary: Jacob Black tiene una nueva investigación, pero diferente a cualquier otro, debe vigilar a Reneesme, una hermosa mujer que es infeliz en su matrimonio ¿Podrá Jacob sanar sus heridas y hacerla feliz, escondiendo una mentira? Humanos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, ella es la genio, y todo ocurre en un universo alterno, en Seattle. El argumento es mío.

El caso Reneesme Wolfe.

_Dedicado a Sofía y Pablo. Sé que no les gustan los fanfics (en el caso de Sofía) y Pablo, eres realmente flojo como para leer esto. De todas formas._

"…_Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away…"_

Taylor Swift /your face.

Prólogo.

Jacob Black POV.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi letargo frente al televisor en donde vi, antes de levantarme, que pasaban un CSI repetido. Me levanté –despegué –del sofá que estaba en mi sala y me dirigí hacia la puerta a trompicones.

Cuando abrí la puerta apareció mi pequeña mejor amiga, seguida de Bella, mi hermana de saliva –ese pacto que haces cuando eres sólo un crío, en donde te escupes en la mano y luego le das la mano al otro –. Alice irrumpió en mi departamento sin si quiera saludar y Bella sólo se limitó a levantar la mano y agitarla en forma de saludo.

—Vaya, Jacob, perdón por llegar a joderte a las una de la mañana —dramaticé imitando su voz aguda (que por cierto me salió del asco) —. No te preocupes, Alice —proseguí con mi voz —, tu pequeño y huesudo trasero siempre es bienvenido en este lugar.

Mi amiga me miró por encima de su hombro con los ojos achinados, en un claro gesto de "Jacob Black, te mataré".

—No tengo un trasero huesudo, idiota.

—Claro que si —me burle, aunque en realidad eso era una gran mentira, creo que el trasero de Alice era uno de los mejores que había visto.

—Mentiroso, lo dices porque jamás lo has tocado ni te dejaré hacerlo —siguió chillando.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que yo…

Bella se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir todo eso.

—Y hablando de traseros, Jacob, vinimos aquí porque tenemos un nuevo caso —me contó Bella, mientras sacaba de su cartera un sobre bastante grueso —, aunque hace tiempo que no trabajamos en esto creo que es una muy buena oportunidad, nos pagaran bastante y a cada uno —recalcó la última frase.

—Ya, pero hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos estos trabajos —espeté —, no lo sé… ¿Y qué hay que hacer?

—Pues te sorprenderás lo fácil que será todo —me dijo Alice animadamente —. A diferencia de otros trabajos que hemos tenido, que nos costaron bastante, este se trata de vigilar a una mujer, eso si, desde la mañana hasta la noche, y anotar la información de cada cosa que hace, a dónde va, con quién habla y…

—¿Qué? —Casi grité —¡No pienso vigilarla como un psicópata, Alice!

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Bella tratando de calmarme —, no es lo que piensas, sólo tendremos que mandarle toda esa información a su esposo —hizo una pausa —, él cree que ella tiene un amante, sólo quiere comprobarlo…

—¡Y eso haremos nosotros! —saltó Alice.

—Pobre mujer, de seguro su marido es una bestia —comenté.

—No —volvió a chillar Alice —. Si lo vieras, Jacob, es demasiado guapo y no creo que sea alcohólico o drogadicto.

—Y tiene una enorme casa —ayudó Bella.

—¿Casa? ¡Mansión! No puedo creer que su esposa lo engañe.

—Sigo del lado de la mujer —les dije tomando el sobre que Bella me tendía —, creo que él no me va a gustar con todo el dinero del mundo o si estuviera bañado en chocolate ¿saben chicas? no soy gay… ¿Es ella?

Tenía en mis manos unos cuantos papeles que había sacado del sobre, pero eso no llamó realmente mi atención. Con todo los papeles de información de trabajo, lugares que frecuentaba y bla, bla, bla, venía su fotografía, y yo no podía creer que era ella. Era demasiado… hermosa para ser una mujer casada.

En la fotografía había una pareja, un hombre moreno de muy buena pinta, pero en realidad no me importó mucho, quizá si un poco que su brazo estuviera alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

—Si —me respondió Alice.

Ella tenía un aspecto de modelo o algo así, era de piel blanca, con esa textura cremosa que uno ve en las actrices ultra maquilladas de la TV, aunque en ella se veía muy natural, el rubor natural de sus mejillas le daba un aspecto aún mejor a su rostro, que de por si era demasiado perfecto e iba enmarcado por rizos perfectamente formados en todo su cabello color bronce. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me detuve en su rostro, en sus labios llenos y sonrosados, y sus ojos color chocolate, generalmente yo iba directamente a lo que importaba, bueno, y su cuerpo era igual de perfecto que su rostro y sobretodo…

—¡Jake, deja de mirarle las tetas a esa zorra! —Alice interrumpió mi inspección.

Rodé los ojos y le entregué los papeles a Bella.

—Y… ¿Cómo se llama? —inquirí un poco más entusiasmado con el trabajo.

—Si al menos te hubieras fijado un poco en los papeles —me dijo Bella —y no te hubieras quedado pegado en la foto.

—Es muy bonita —me expliqué.

—Hombres —suspiró Alice teatralmente.

—Se llama Reneesme Wolfe.

—Entonces Vigilaremos a Reneesme Wolfe —me dije a mí mismo.

—Perfecto, comienzas mañana mismo, Jake.

¿Ah? ¿Mañana mismo?

**Notas: **¡Joder! Acabo de enterarme que Orlando Bloom es disléxico y aún así es famoso y todo eso *o* es emocionante saberlo, porque ahora sé que el se esfuerza mucho para poder actuar, y en verdad lo hace muy bien.

**Ok, ok, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, de eso se tratará el fic, les prometo capitulo pronto.**

**Dejen rewies con su opinión****.**


End file.
